Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame is a list of cards that either cannot be played in a deck, or are restricted to a single copy. See Also: *Gallery *DASH Golden List *Duema Golden List *Former Hall of Fame Cards *Timeline of Banned, Restricted and Released cards *Reasons for Hall of Fame inclusions English Regulation There is nothing restricted in the English game of Duel Masters. However, after its release, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny was placed on a "watch list" by Wizards of the Coast. Due to the game being discontinued outside of Japan, there is no official restrictions outside of Japanese gameplay. Japanese Regulation Details The Japanese restricted list was invented around the time of DM-08 Invincible Legend in order to restrict Astral Reef and a few other Water Civilization cards that were deemed overpowered. The banlist was invented around 2006 in order to put an end to Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny in the metagame, and subsequently the game-breaking Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon was put there without any former restriction in the same year. The act of a card being put to the Premium Hall of Fame by officials is often known as a "Onsen Trip" (温泉旅行), as a commercial of DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter and DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien depicted Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny soaking in a hot spring. This scene is featured in the DMX-12 Black Box Pack artwork of Bombazar. Be noted that for a card to be restricted or banned, it does not need to turn the metagame completely in its favor or have an extremely high win ratio (Such as in the case of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny or Mega Manalock Dragon), it can also be that it resulted in one or more decktypes that do not promote interactive gameplay despite not being broken in the first place (Such as Jack, Bei B or Deis Optimus, the Invincible), although there are cards that are restricted or banned for creating decks that have both very high win rates and not promoting interactive gameplay (Such as Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King or Magnum, Shortshot/Rafululu, Sound Faerie). The following list is the current list of banned or restricted cards in Japanese play. All decks must also have exactly 40 cards, unlike the English game where 40 is simply the minimum amount of cards. Prohibited Cards You can't have any copies of Prohibited Cards in your deck. Despite being functionally the same as the Premium Hall of Fame, these cards were banned under different circumstances. Prohibited cards were never legal to play, and are banned for reasons other than being overpowered. *Galberius Dragon (However, the DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack version of this card can be used) *Non-Japanese language cards (or Forbidden Characters). *Jumbo Cards that are not placed in the Hyperspatial Zone. *Holiday Cards (Except for Treasure Cruise in DMX-22) *Dangerous Card *Joecard *Chotto☆Kyawa☆Joragon Additionally, some official tournaments disallow these cards to be used in order to prevent troubles caused by them: *Come On Victory *Come On Legend *Treasure Cruise (DMX-22) *Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic *Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ / Duema Land ~Night Parade~ *Narrataro, Explosive Passion *Egoist, Climax of "Me" *Rockman EXE & Katta *Rarity Resistance *Dangerous Grandpa *Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave *Also, the effects of Gacha Figures are disabled in most tournaments. These cards can either be disallowed or have some of their effects disabled in official tournaments; *Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon *Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department *Überdragon Fighbird *Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live Duo Premium Hall of Fame Pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame can't be used together in a deck at the same time. If a deck has one of the cards of the pair included, it can't use the other card. Currently, there are no pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame. Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard with Crest of Mother and Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard with Soulswap are the only pairs of cards to have held a place here. *Soulswap and Crest of Mother were later banned, while Romanesk was later restricted. Hyperspatial Combo Premium Hall of Fame This is differentiated from the Duo Premium Hall of Fame in that one of the cards involved is a psychic or dragheart card. If you have one of the cards in your deck, you can't have the other in your hyperspatial zone. If you use one of the cards in your hyperspatial zone, you cannot use the other card in your deck. *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword and MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge Premium Hall of Fame You can't have any copy of a card in the Premium Hall of Fame in your deck. Hall of Fame You can only have one copy of any card in the Hall of Fame in a deck. Sources *Takara Tomy Official Site's Hall of Fame list. Category:Gameplay Category:Tournaments